Servant of Evil
by MeisterlessWeapon
Summary: Servant of Evil, but written. *Spoilers for Story of Evil follow* One-shot.


**Writing a Vocaloid one-shot. It's Len Kagamine's Servant of Evil, but written. Has nothing to do with the Servant of Evil manga based off the song. Mine follows the lyrics strictly and openly and is a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**-FearfulShadows**

Luka Kamui smiled at her twin babies, Rin and Len. They had just been born last month, and she never wanted to let them go. But, Luka's husband, Gakupo, had decided for Rin to become a queen. And for that, she would have to be taken away at a young age – five at the least – to begin her training. As much as Luka hated the idea, she knew it had to happen – for her daughter's sake.

Five years later, Len sat outside in the warm sunshine, reading a book. He was so lost in it he didn't even know his twin sister, Rin, was sneaking up behind him. Len was oblivious to everything around him. Rin jumped at him, causing Len to drop the book. They laughed together and Len picked a yellow rose. Everyday, Rin and Len played together without a care in the world, unknowing that soon, they'd be torn apart. They heard their parents call their names.

Luka and Gakupo walked to the twins. Luka had a sad look on her pretty face, and Gakupo's usual tough face had a somewhat sorrowful feel to it. Rin and Len exchanged a glance. What was going on? Rin assumed someone – most likely someone from the castle help – died. Len assumed that someone in their family was sick. But that was not the case. Not at all.

Next thing they knew, Luka picked Len up and Gakupo picked up Rin. They were being carried away. Rin got farther from Len. Len was confused – weren't twins supposed to stay together forever? Had their mom and dad split and decided who they each kept? Why couldn't he stay with Rin? Len tossed the yellow rose in Rin's direction. Her small and fragile arm reached for it, but she couldn't reach it. She began to squirm and started yelling, "My rose, daddy! My rose!"

Gakupo, however, never stopped to get it for her.

Nine years later, Rin had become a queen. But, being a queen wasn't glamorous. She was nicknamed the Daughter of Evil for a vow she had made when she first arrived. Someone had pushed Rin and stepped on her hand, and she vowed that anyone who did that would get their hand and foot cut off. This led people to think she was evil, and it made her believe she was, too.

Everyday she thought of her brother. But she could not remember his name, or his face. Just that he was her twin, and that he cared for her very much. Rin always wondered if he'd ever find his way to her again.

Meanwhile, Len had heard about his sister becoming a queen. He studied each and every day, striving to become a servant for her, just so he could see her. Eventually, Len had studied enough. He knew he was ready to be Rin's servant. He dressed up in a nice suit and tie and made his way to the Kingdom of Evil.

When Len arrived, he made his way to Rin's room. When he walked in, her back was facing him. Len heard Rin groan.

"What do you-?" Rin turned around. Her eyes widened and teared up when she realized who it was.

"I'm home." Len said, smiling.

Rin jumped to him, like old times. She knocked Len over and hugged him. Smiling, Len hugged her back, happy to be with his sister again.

"I vow to protect you, Rin. I'll do everything you say, even if it is truly evil." Len promised her.

Rin just cried and nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The next day, Len was walking in a neighboring kingdom, enjoying the beautiful sights. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew his brown hat off his head. He turned in the direction it blew away, and saw a girl with teal hair holding the hat. She noticed him and smiled. Len walked up to her.

"Is this yours?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

Len nodded, feeling too nervous to speak suddenly. The girl smiled at his shyness, somehow sensing it.

"Well, Kaito and I better get going. Goodbye!" She waved goodbye with her small hand, and walked away, linking arms with a blue haired man.

Len felt his face turn red as he stared after her. He'd never felt this feeling before. He wondered what it was. Then Len realized.

He was in love with her.

When Len got "home," Rin asked him about his day. He told her about how he fell in love with a girl with tear hair. Rin looked very angry all of a sudden. She plopped down on her tan bed and pulled out a picture. Len recognized it as the blue haired man.

"I was in love with this man." Rin said. "One day, I told him I loved him and asked if he wished to marry me. But his reply came, 'I am sorry, but my love is in the Kingdom of Teal, so I cannot marry you.' And then he left. To this day, I still love him."

"...What are you intending?" Len questioned.

Rin looked down, tears dripping from her eyes and off her small nose.

"I want you to kill the teal haired girl. Whether her blood is spilled or not."

Len nodded, and swallowed.

"I will answer this wish, my queen." And with that, he took the royal knife, and left.

Len went back to town. He met with the teal haired girl again. She greeted him. Oh, how Len loved her smile.

"I would like you to meet me this evening by the well." He invited.

"But you do not even know my name." The girl said.

"I wish to learn it. Tell me your name. I am Len Kagamine, Servant of Evil." Len introduced.

"I am Miku Hatsune, Queen of Teal." She smiled.

"Well, Miss Miku, now that I know your name, I wish to meet you by the well this evening. Please ignore my title, I mean no harm. It is simply a title." Len wished.

"...Okay, Len. I will meet you by the well." Miku gave Len a goodbye smile and left.

Len knew he would regret this for the rest of his life.

"Did you do it?" Rin asked.

"No, not yet. I shall do it this evening. I arranged a meeting with her." Len said.

"Okay. When you kill her, do it quickly. Just charge at her and stab her. Then, leave her body there." Rin sneered.

Len swallowed nervously. "Yes, my queen."

Evening came. Miku was waiting for Len by the well. Len was watching her from a distance, with the royal knife. He didn't want to kill her. But if it was for the sake of his sister, he'd do it, no matter how evil.

"Hello!" Len greeted.

Miku turned and smiled. "Hi!"

Len unsheathed the knife and charged. Miku had no time to react. He came up to her and stabbed the small knife into her. Tears rolled down Len's cheeks and off his chin. He didn't know why tears were falling down his cheeks, but they were.

Miku tried her best not to cry. But, she realized who Len was doing this for.

His sister.

Miku felt sympathy for Len, and as her last action, hugged him. Then, she died and fell into Len's arms.

"I did it." Len said, walking in.

"Yay! Oh, it's time for a snack." said Rin.

"I'll serve you this brioche. You'll like the taste, I'm sure of it." Len held out a plate and set it on the table.

Rin smiled sweetly and innocently. Len tried to push back the thought that it wouldn't be the same soon.

Len knew what day it was. The day to behead his sister, the queen. They probably had no idea Len had an idea to save her, though. He ran to Rin and grabbed her hand. They ran until they were in the "private room." Len pulled Rin into a hug and began to whisper in her ear.

"Here, take my clothes. You can go this way. Once you're in them, start escaping. They'll never know because we're twins. It'll be okay." They quickly changed clothes and Len kissed Rin's forehead, as a final goodbye. He pushed her back and marched to the door.

The guard, Meiko, was waiting.

"Come with me, queen."

Len relucatantly followed.

Len was sitting there, waiting for his head to be cut off. All of a sudden, someone familiar ran through the crowd. She fought her way up to the front, then he saw who it was.

Rin. His sister.

She looked sad, and her chin was trembling. Len knew what to do. He cleared his throat, then said in a loud and clear voice: "Oh, it's time for a snack."

Rin smiled at him. Len smiled back, then it was over. Len was dead. The bells rang, signaling the end. Rin stood and tried to keep smiling, for Len's sake, but failed. The tears ran down her face and off her chin.

"I'm sorry Len...I hope we may meet again..."

**The end.**

**-FearfulShadows**


End file.
